Over Thin Ice: A Sequel to Second Chances
by Bohemian Punk Chic
Summary: This is he sequel to Second Chances. Read and find out what is putting Travis and Lilys relationship to the test.
1. New Biginnings

A/N: Hey guys, just so you know I was writing this story before Bridget actually came into the picture. I was on chapter 8 when she actually appeared on the show. This is MY version of how she comes so don't tell me I'm not going along with the show because I already know that!! ShadySmog

Over Thin Ice

A sequel to Second Chances

**_Chapter One_**

I sat in my seat and looked at the beautiful girl that sat next to me. Her long golden hair fell in her face as she worked on our latest Language Arts project. Our mission is to channel in on our most depressing moments and write about them. The paper can be any form of writing as long as your true emotion is expressed. I hadn't yet written anything but I felt that a truly depressing time would be coming soon and I would have my inspiration. Not the best thought but it worked for me.

For the past few weeks I've been getting hang-ups on my cell phone and I have this suspicion that when this person reveals themselves it's not going to go well. Lily has even been having these feelings. We're both worried but we try not to give up.

I leaned over and nudged Lily. She looked up at me with a dazed face. Her hair fell in her vision and her lips were slightly parted and the same color as her flushed cheeks.

"Can I read your, uh...writing?" I asked. She nodded and handed it too me after warning me that it was very depressing. I unfolded the paper and began to read.

_Thoughts of him drive me into a black hole, of sorts, where Cupid reins king and hearts fill the sky. Smiles on faces, laughter in the air. People holding hands, lips touching one another. _

_But as I look in the mirror I really see myself for the first time. Me, wearing black in this world full of happiness. Me, gloomy and depressed as laughing people fill the streets. Me, alone with nothing but thoughts of him and the love I know he will never feel towards me. _

_Only now do I really see myself. I see my soul, what I wish he saw too. I see my hopes and dreams...as they fall into a black oblivion I can never enter. As I leave for the door I see him. The door is open and he is on the other side. As I run to him the door slams shut and the lock turns. He is gone...forever._

As I finished I stared at her questioningly. She took the paper from my hands and stared at it once more. She finally let out a sigh at looked up at me.

"I was remembering the feelings I got when you and I has split for those few months. That's how I felt. Like I would never get you back. Really depressing I guess." I raised my eyebrows and looked at her.

"Gee, you think? That's too depressing for even me." She looked at her paper and smiled.

"I guess it is. At least I'll get an A." I was amazed at how writing that kind of pain didn't affect her. It was as if she were writing one of her songs. She always found a way to amaze me.

As I began to write down my math homework I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I asked the teacher if I could go to the washroom and she excused me. I opened my phone and answered.


	2. Hang Ups

**_Chapter Two_**

"Is this Travis Strong?" The girls voice was giddy and eager. Somehow I felt that the girls light accent was familiar.

"Yes, who is this?" The girl laughed as I strangely stared at my phone. This girl was starting to freak me out.

"It's you ex-girlfriend." When no reply came from me she continued. "From Hong Kong. It's Bridget." As soon as it hit me who this was I quickly hung up. My breathing became heavy but I didn't even notice until Ray walked into the bathroom and questioned me about it.

"Man what's with the panting? You get sick or something'?"

"Worse, my ex-girlfriend just called me." Rays face turned to stone as he spun me around to face him.

"Don't mess with me man. Audrey's dead and she can't call from heaven."

"No, not her. My ex from Hong Kong, Bridget. She was very much like me so I asked her out one day. We were like kindred spirits or something. But after three months things changed. She became more girly and popular. Her friends said she had to choose: Popularity or me. Just guess which one she chose."

"Wow man that sucks." Ray patted me on the shoulder. "But hey, now you have Lily. I guess some good came of it." I smiled at looked at Ray.

"Yah, I got Lily. And hey, your situation didn't turn out so bad. You got Grace. She's like you so much. It's a perfect match."

"Yah but...I'll always love Audrey. I can't change that. But I think Aud would want me to be happy and I really am with Grace."

" I'm really happy for you Ray." I opened my mouth to say more but my cell started vibrating again.

"Hello?"

"Travis, why did you hang up on me? Well, I guess it was bad connection. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that...omigod this is cool...I'm moving to Roscoe. Right now actually. I'm on the plane now. I have to make a pit stop in Colorado but then I'm headed to Roscoe, California."

Now, the next thing that escaped my lips was not supposed to come out, I swear, but it did, and I regretted it as soon as I said it.

"Dear God no, why do you have to come across the globe to torture me?" I silently smacked myself as I heard her go completely quiet. Ray looked at me in disbelief.

"Oh...well then...bye Travis." She hung up before I could say sorry. I sighed and closed my phone.

"What did I just do?" I rested my back against the wall and slid to the floor. Ray just looked at me with sympathy.


	3. Key To My Past

_**Chapter Three**_

The next two days I was quiet. Knowing that someday, sooner or later, I was bound to run into Bridget scared me. I regretted with every fiber of my being that I had said that. Lily noticed my absence in mind and finally spoke up about it. She asked me to meet her at Mickey's so that would explain why I'm here now.

When the door opened I saw her. She was standing in from of me with a long-sleeved black shirt under a plaid yellow button down t-shirt that hung loosely open on her slim body. On the lower half of her body was a pair of baggy black pants that had a total of six pockets and looked like they were from Hot Topic (her favorite store.) Her once bright green eyes fell as they rested upon me and she stopped playing with her long black hair that was pulled into a messy bun.

"Bridget..." She turned her head and walked away. I checked my watch. Lily would be here soon and I was cutting it close but I decided that I would be quick. I stood up and sat down next to Bridget.

"Travis, I have nothing to say to you."

"Bridg, please? I never meant to say that." She snapped her head at me and I saw her holding back tears.

"Travis, you really hurt me." I felt a sudden surge run through me.

"Me hurt you? What about what you did to me? You left me for Samantha and all her friends!"

"I told you I was sorry. I thought we were still friends! What you said...Urgh, Travis, that was plain hurtful!"

"Well I'm sorry! But I started a new life here." I lowered my voice to a whisper. "There are things that I don't need my friends to know. I don't need you here acting as some kind of key to my past. The past is just that, the past. Nothing is there that they need to know of." In the back of my mind I knew Lily was already here. I could sense her watching me but I didn't care. This was all that mattered.

"I'm not here to tell your secrets. Travis, I have secrets too. You know that. There are things in my past I want to bury for good, just like you. I won't tell yours if you don't tell mine. I want to start a new life here." I looked at her a moment before taking her hand in a friendly shake. I gave Bridget a quick friendly kiss on the cheek and stood up to go meet Lily.

One problem awaited me when I stood up. Lily stood in the doorway giving me a look that told me I was in trouble. I took a step in her direction and she let out a frustrated sigh and turned around and walked out.


	4. Sabotage

A/N: Okay, someone stated that they thought that Roscoe was in Canada but Brent said that Roscoe has no main location. I took this to my advantage and placed Roscoe in my home state of California. Sorry for the confusion.

Disclaimer: I do not own RFR. There, ya happy?!?

_**Chapter Four**_

"Lily!" I went to run after her but someone was holding me back. I turned around and saw Bridget.

"Bridget, what are you doing? I have to go and find her." She looked at me and smiled.

"Travis, trust me, just leave her alone. I'm a girl I know this. Let her cool off and then talk to her." I looked to the door and then back to Bridget. I sighed realizing she was probably right.

"I guess. I'm gonna head on home."

"Oh, can I come with you? I haven't seen your mom and dad in so long. Please Travis, I promise I won't be long." I contemplated it in my mind and figured no harm could come of it. I nodded and we walked out of Mickey's.

"Mom, I'm home!" I shut the door behind Bridget and walked into the kitchen where my mother was _trying_ to bake a cake for my father birthday. When she looked up and saw who I was with she let out a surprised squeal. She ran to hug Bridget and nearly choked my guest.

"Bridget! It's so good to see you again!" While they were talking I heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it. Lily stood on my front porch with a mixed emotion on her face.

"Travis, I'm not going to jump to conclusions. I just want to know who you were with and why you kissed her." Her voice almost scared me. There was no tone what so ever and her entire body seemed dead. I invited her in and she accepted.

"Lets sit down." We did and I made sure my mother couldn't see. "Her name is Bridget, I knew her back in Hong Kong. It was just a friendly kiss, that's all. We were friends then and we're friend now." I knew I was in a way lying but Bridget wouldn't tell...at least I don't think she would.

"Are you sure?" Her eyebrows were raised.

"I'm positive." She smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. We both let out a chuckle and smiled at each other. Our faces became closer when my mothers voice filled the room, interrupting our kiss.

"So, now that you're back will you and my son start dating again!?!? I would so love that, I never fully understood why you two broke up!"

"Well Mrs. Strong, You never know, things might spark again. I was feeling a real chemistry between us tonight." Lily backed away and I looked down.

"Okay, now I'm mad! She was here the whole time? Travis, one, did your mom even know you're dating me? Two, you were just friends, huh? And three, you're a liar and I shouldn't have believed you Travis Strong! You always bring my hopes up and then drop me! I hope you and Bridget are happy!" Lily stormed out of the house and my mother and Bridget looked out of the kitchen.

I slammed my fist on the coffee table and grabbed Bridget. I took her outside and pressed her against the wall so she couldn't escape. She looked scared, a different look from what had just been plastered on her face, a smile.

"Why would you do that!?!?!?!"


	5. Autumn

_**Chapter Five**_

Bridget gave off an innocent smile. "I don't know what you're talking about. And Travis, you're starting to hurt me." My lips pursed and I gripped her tighter. A look of pain spread like a disease across her face. "Travis, that hurts!"

"I don't care! You just screwed up my relationship with my girlfriend!"

"Well I'm sorry! I didn't know she was your girlfriend! I just thought she was a friend!" I pushed even harder and I could tell that the force I was putting on her arms could be compared to putting a 100-pound weight on your arms.

"Bull crock! You knew exactly what she was to me! You did that on purpose! You saw her come in with me and that's why you said it so loud. Bridget, I can't believe you!" I let her go and her arms sprung to life and started to release the pressure I had put on them.

"Travis, I didn't mean it. Honest, why would I lie? I don't have romantic feeling for you anymore! I said that to make your mother happy. She really wants us to get back together and I didn't want to flat out say no. What was I supposed to do?" I looked at the floor and back to her.

"Go." She questioned me with raised eyebrows. "Just leave! I need to fix everything since you screwed it all up!" She winced her eyes and walked away into the dark abyss.

The next day I could be found in the park watching the couples cuddle together to stay warm in this autumn weather. Autumn had always been my favorite of the four seasons. I always thought of autumn as a messenger announcing to us that winter was soon to come. If I had to describe fall the best I could I would say that's it's a cascade of leaves in a bouquet of color. I always loved how the calming crunch of leaves under my feet would startle animals hiding in the nearby forest of plants.

When I was a little boy and I would play hockey with my sister, Rachel, we would use rakes and the leaves around us. It not only filled my young lungs with warm laughter, but it calmed my tense body. Now that Rachel is in college I never have the opportunity. Now I simply watch the leaves float in the winds like a stream, only in air.

I sighed and looked at the playground. Children hastily ran up the stairs in hopes that they would soon feel the cool air blow on their faces as they slid down the cold metal slide. Behind them I caught a glimpse of familiar golden hair walking along the path. I ran across the playing field and saw her. The stinging winds tossed her hair into the river of leaves flowing downstream.

She was breathtaking. I walked up to her and turned her around. I saw the tears in her eyes and wiped them away. The pain in her eyes was contagious. Even worse was knowing that I had caused it. She inhaled the bitter air and let out a throaty cough.

"Why do you do this to me Travis? Why do you always let me down?" I made her sit down and we rested against a large oak tree.

"Let me tell you the truth. Bridget and I used to date. She dumped me for the popular girls, that why I don't like trusting people. She only said that we had chemistry because my mom likes her so much. I talked to my mom and explained that you and I are dating and she continuously apologized. That's the truth." Lily looked up and me and back down at her gloves.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I tilted her head back and pressed my warm lips to her ice ones. A she happily accepted and wrapped her arms around my next as if she was a predator and I was her prey. She toppled backwards and the crunch of leaves under her was nothing that could stop us.

"Hi Travis! Can I talk to you?" I looked up and saw the worst eye sore. Bridget stood in from of us looking as tall as a skyscraper. Her scarlet poncho blended into the leaves and her forest green pants seemed to disappear.

"No. I'm busy." I looked in Lily's direction to give her the hint but if she got it she wasn't biting. I sighed and stood up. "This better be fast."

"It will be." We stood behind one of the near by tree far enough that Lily was out of listening distance. "Well I was wondering if you would come and have dinner with my parents in a few. When they heard that I had run into you the immediately wanted you to come over." It was already past five so I would have to leave soon.

I thought about it and noticed that I wasn't really hungry. The more I thought of it I realized that I hadn't eaten in two days. The harder I thought the faster the jackhammer in my mind began pounding so I dropped the subject. Knowing how her parents are I told her I would leave with her as soon as I told Lily.

I walked back to my angel and sighed as I sat down. "I have to go eat dinner with Bridget's parents. I would ditch but her parents would never drop the subject and I don't need anything else adding to the throbbing in my temples."

"Okay. I understand." Lily smiled and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I'll call you later." I nodded and we both went our separate ways.


	6. Eating Dissorder

Chapter Six 

I stared at my food is distain. The fried chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy looked appealing but I couldn't force myself to eat. With the quiet that had always filled her home I found myself drifting into a revere. In my pleasant daydream I was with Lily. We were back at the park and no one was around to interrupt us so we were inching closer for our long awaited kiss but just as out trembling lips were about to meet...

"Travis, how come you aren't eating?" I shut my eyes and sighed. I looked at her and saw her trademark questioning face.

"I guess...I don't know, I'm just not hungry I suppose." She gave me a strange look and stood up.

"Travis can I talk to you?"

"Uh, sure." I stood up and followed her to her room. Since they had just moved in it was barren. White walls, dirty curtains, and a stained rug, it's the simple things in a room that gross you out. "So...what did you want to talk to me about???" I cleared off her bed and sat down.

"It's...it's about your weight. You've been looking kind of thin and I was wondering...why?"

"I guess I've just been under a lot of stress lately." Bridget walked over to me and tugged on my pants showing about an inch that wasn't filled.

"Stress? Travis, I'm scared for you. This could turn into an eating disorder." I stood up in shock.

"Nothings wrong with me so just drop it Bridget. You don't even know me anymore!"

"Don't know you anymore! Travis, I know exactly who you are! I think _you_ are the one that's forgotten who he really is. I just want my best friend back! I want the alchemists, I want Mr. T back! What happened to him? How did he get lost?" By now I was so angry I was at the point where I was fuming and yelling.

"You know what happened to him, he got on that plain to Roscoe...he never got off! I don't know, maybe he got lost in the baggage claim or something, all I know is he's gone and he's never coming back and a reminder of my past like you is never gonna be able to fine him...no matter how hard you look."

"Travis...maybe you're not the same. Maybe that plain ride did change you. Or maybe you've learned to force yourself to forget. And maybe me coming back caused a rupture in your little scheme and that's why you've stopped eating!" I snatched my coat and headed for the door. Just as I was about to leave I looked back at her.

"There is noting wrong with me!" I yelled and walked out.

When I finally managed to sneak past my mother and make it up to my room I sighed and leaned to the floor. As I slid to the floor I thought about what Bridget had said. I didn't want to admit it but what Bridget had said seemed close enough to true. About my eating and my lost of character.

"I don't have an eating disorder. I'm just under some stress, "I told myself. After repeating this enough times to have in embedded into my brain I decided the best thing to do was to go to bed; and that's just what I did.

A/N: I would greatly appreciate replies. I'm not saying you have to... Then again, I also don't have to update so it's your decision. xxTrinaxx


	7. Hope and Optimism with Some Confusion

_**Chapter Seven**_

When I awoke in the morning Bridget had already left three messages on my cell phone. I deleted them and got into meditating position. I hadn't meditated in over five months and I felt that I really needed to clear my mind. Every time I came close to clearing my head I kept hearing Bridget's voice in my head. And then I would imagine myself stick thin. It was such a frightening sight that I gave up on meditating.

When I opened my eyes I saw Lily sitting cross-legged on my bed. She was staring at me intently and it slightly frightened me.

"What were you mumbling?" She asked me.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were talking as you meditated. You said something about Bridget and something about getting thinner." My eyes widened as I realized what she meant.

"That was nothing, really. Don't worry about that."

"Travis, I realize that I don't know Bridget very well but does she have an eating disorder or something?" Oh no, I thought. Lily thinks **_Bridget_** is the one with the eating disorder.

"No, nothing is wrong with Bridget. I don't know why I said that. I talk about a lot of strange things when I meditate. My sister once said I started talking about tuna once." I chuckled to try and cover my lie. I felt horrible lying to Lily and from the look on her face she didn't believe me.

"Okay, I guess I trust you."

"Okay. Hey, how did you get in here anyways?" Lily looked at me and laughed. God how I loved her laugh.

"Your mom let me in. After apologizing fifteen times for the other night she let me up and when I walked in you were too deep in meditation to notice me." I nodded as I accepted her reason. After a few hours of talking Lily left and I got my thoughts together.

The next day at school I set off to find Bridget. She was in the library checking out books on eating disorders. When I asked her about it she said they were for me to read. I reluctantly agreed knowing in the back of my mind that I was not going to open these books.

As I carried the five heavy books to my locker I bumped into Ray spilling all five books across the floor. I hurriedly grabbed four of the five books but Ray grabbed the one entitled, I Might Have an Eating Disorder, What Do I Do? I quickly grabbed the book out of his hand and took off acting as calm as possible. I shoved the books in my locker and grabbed my Language Arts notebook and headed for class.

"Mr. Strong, please take your seat." Mrs. Allison didn't look happy and that was hard because she looked like a frequent member of the Botox Center. As I sat down she spoke once again. "Mr. Strong, would you care to read your expression poem for the class?" I reluctantly nodded and went to the front of the class.

"This is a poem I entitled Hope and Optimism:

I stand behind this window,

Looking outside from within.

But in my mind I know,

I'll soon be free to let my life begin.

I see happy people walking past me,

And I am overjoyed to know that someday I will join them.

People in love for all the world to see,

And I know my future love is one of these women.

I await the day I am set free of this shell,

To live a life I have never known.

I will soon be released from my personal hell,

And I will never again feel alone."

"Very good Mr. Strong, care to explain why you felt this pain? I'm sure the rest of the class would like to hear."

"Well, it's not really about pain. It's about always keeping you hopes up. It tells of a boy who has suffered from a life alone and even though he's gone through so much pain he still manages to keep his hopes high." Lily looked at me and smiled.

"Oh, well, does anyone have any comments?" Lily's hand shot up.

"Travis, what exactly compelled you to write this?" I thought about it and realized that I didn't have an answer.

"I'm not sure exactly. Maybe I was tapping into a part of my past that I've forgotten. I honestly don't know." Lily nodded and I sat down.

At lunch I was sitting with Lily when Bridget came over wanting to talk to me. We went over to a separate table and Bridget started asking if I had looked at the books. I didn't hear her though. I saw Ray walk up to Lily and glance up at me once and a while. Lily would look at me to and when he was done they both took off.


	8. Mistakes Are Made

_**Chapter Eight**_

"Shit!" Bridget stopped talking and looked at me in disbelief.

"Travis! I don't think I've ever heard you curse. What the heck happened?" I rested my head in my hands and stared at the table. After I let out a long lingering sigh I told Bridget what I had seen.

"Well what was Ray talking to Lily about?"

"When I was taking those books to my locker and I bumped into Ray. He saw one of the book titles and I think he told Lily." Bridget cringed.

"I'm sorry Travis. It's just…you really have been getting thin and, well, I'm scared for you."

"There is nothing to be scared of. I promise. Its just stress, that's all, okay?" Bridget looked at me for a while before nodding her head.

The only thing was I now knew I was lying to her. I knew in my mind that I did have an eating disorder. I had recently come to the conclusion that the stress had driven me to anorexia. Everything in my life has spun out of control and eating is the only thing I can really do what I wish with and not have to worry about someone screwing that up too.

After school I skipped RFR. I hung out on the Roscoe Observation deck watching the sunset and then the stars came out of hiding. When I finally got home at 10:50 Lily was sitting on the swing in my front lawn. When I walked up she got out and walked over to me. She gave me a tight hug and planted a fierce kiss on my unsuspecting lips.

"What was that for?" Lily gave me a stern look.

"It was a bribe. Maybe now you'll tell me what's really up? Ray told me about the books you had. What is going on with Bridget?"

Nothing is wrong with Bridget!" I snapped. Lily stepped back in shock. "It's me okay!!! I'm the one with the problem!" Lily looked at me wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"Travis? You…your…" She let her sentence linger and I pitched in to finish it.

"Anorexic? Yah, I am! Big shocker! Bridget noticed before my own girlfriend. Look at this!" I tugged on the side of my pants showing that yet another inch was no longer filling my jeans. "I've lost fifteen pounds in the past two weeks!!! I haven't eaten since Bridget came." Lily backed away and took of running, legs pumping harder than I've ever seen.

The next few days flew by and Lily seemed almost scared to talk to me. Finally we got a week off from school. Our first day off I was hanging out with Bridget. I had finally started eating little by little. It started with a cracker and by the end of the week I was eating apples.

"Bridget, I just want to say thank you…for everything."

"You're welcome." Bridget smiled and then smirked. She suddenly flung a pile of leaves at me and took off running.

"That's it! You're dead!" We laughed and chased each other around trees and hopping over piles of leaves.

I finally tackled her and we wound up falling into a pile of scarlet leaves. We laughed until our lungs hurt and that's when I realized that I was still on top of Bridget. I moved to get up but Bridget grasped my neck. I looked back at her. She pulled my face closer to hers and tilted her head forward. When our lips touched I saw a mental image of Lily. I tried to pull away but Bridget still held my neck. I finally pulled my head back for air and attempted to get away but Bridget kept her arms around my neck.

"Don't resist Travis. I know you like it, if you didn't you would have kissed back." I looked into her eyes and saw a seductive look on her face. She pulled my face closer and this time I didn't resist. My hands ran through her hair as leaves crackled underneath us but we didn't notice. I didn't notice anything.


	9. Parker! Plus Some Bad Mamories

_**Chapter Nine**_

"What the hell are you two doing!?!" When I looked up I saw the brown hair and funky clothes that could only belong to Parker Haynes. I quickly stood up and brushed myself off.

"It's not what it looks like! Really Parker, it's not. I would never cheat on Lily!" Parker crossed her arms and glared at me.

"Travis, Lily is my best friend, how could you do this to her?" Parker screamed. Bridget realized that she was not needed in this conversation and walked away.

"I don't know!! I just got caught in the moment and I didn't realize what I was doing. Please, you can't tell Lily. You know I would never want to hurt her!" Parker thought about it for a moment and then looked back at me.

"Well, I know you would never do this on purpose and I really don't want to hurt Lily. Plus, I'm not a snitch. So, as long as you never do this again I promise not to tell."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise never to do this again. I have to go find Lily. Bye Parker!" I took off running and left Parker in the dust. But as I ran to Lily's I tried to push this nagging feeling into the back of my head. Why on earth did part of me enjoy the kiss? And worst off, why did part of me wish it hadn't ended?

When I got to Lily house Bridget was already there. She sat on Lily's couch with a smile in my direction. Lily looked furious and I realized what Bridget had done. She had told on us.

"Lily…"

"Don't even Travis!!! I can't believe you! If you had and eating disorder you should have told _me_! You should have come to me and not Bridget. I'm your girlfriend." What the hell just happened? I looked at Bridget but she didn't look back.

"That's what this is about?"

"Yah, what did you think it was?" I looked at Bridget and she shook her head signaling that she hadn't told about the accident.

"Well…I thought you already knew that I told Bridget first."

"Yah, but I didn't know just how much she had helped you." I heard a clicking noise in my head as I realized what had happened. Bridget was messing with my mind. If I did anything to make her mad she would tell Lily. What a schemer.

"Well, I'm gonna head home. I think you two should talk this out on your own," Bridget said as she stood. When Lily wasn't looking Bridget threw a wink at me confirming my thoughts.

"Lil, we should go on a walk." I looked at Lily and she nodded.

We walked in the park for what seemed like hours, maybe even days for all I know. I checked my watch and saw that it was past eleven. We passed the park and as if on instinct I froze like a deer staring into headlights. My breathing became heavy and my arms started to shake as my legs trembled in terror. Lily took notice to what was happening.

"Travis? Travis, what's wrong? Travis!" My hand went to my ribs. Even through my shirt I could feel the thick stitches. Next I felt the back of my skull. More stitches, forty-five actually.


	10. Breaks Up's

_**Chapter Ten**_

I grabbed Lily's hand and made her feel. At first she pulled away as she touched the rough texture but she grew used to it. I looked at me with sympathy in her once hollow green eyes.

"This is where it happened…isn't it?" I nodded my head in response. We walked over to a rustic, dilapidated gray bench. "Travis, we need to talk. Why didn't you tell me you had an eating problem?"

"I don't know. With Bridget I just feel more comfortable talking about this stuff. History I guess." A pathetic look was shot at me followed by hurt.

"I…I can't compete with her. You, you guys have so much history that I can't compete." Her glassy green eyes bore into mine as she let the pain out. "And frankly Travis, I don't want to." Lily stood up and with one final look at me she left, leaving me alone with nothing but mixed thoughts of her…and of Bridget.

When I got home it really started to sink in. Lily and I were through. She had dumped me. I shook my head as I walked up my stairs and when I opened my door I saw Bridget doing Tie Chi. She stopped when I entered and blushed.

"So you and Lily broke up?"

"How do you know?" I dumped my jacket on my bed and plopped down.

"Lily left a message. I couldn't help but overhear, sorry." Bridget sat down next to me. "But Travis, I really do like you. I know it wasn't the smartest thing…kissing you and all, but I just had to know if you felt the same. I never meant for this to happen."

"She doesn't know. I didn't tell her about the kiss. She just feels that she can't compete with our history so we decided to cool it. Well, she decided." I looked at Bridget. "But I'm sort of happy. I can't help but want to see what could have been. When we broke up I always hoped we could try again. Now we can."

"But…" I caressed Bridget's face and pulled her closer. When our lips met it was almost as if we were back in Hong Kong High in the hallways forcing everyone to see us. As this image filled my head I could have sworn I saw Lily walking by. But I pushed the thought out of my mind and focused on what was in front of me. This was my last chance with her.

The next week I sat in the seniors lounge reading a book I had picked up at the library. Ray walked up to me and playfully flicked my converse and sat down in the new suede chairs.

"Okay Swami, please explain to me why you and Lily broke up and you have now started dating Bridget again." I sighed and set down my book.

"Lily broke up with me because she feels she can't compete with Bridget. After this all happened and I thought about it I realized that Bridget and I have history so we are much closer and I believe Lily made the right decision. I don't want to string her along. Bridget and I decided to give the relationship another try so we'll see how it goes."

"O… kay. Well, how _are_ things going?"

"They're fine Ray. Why so interested? Do you like Bridget or something? Don't think I didn't know you and Grace broke up. I know you were trying to hide it but I saw her smooching Todd Bell in the park last week." Ray drooped his head in embarrassing shame.

"Grace and I did break up and I don't like Bridget. I think she's a beautiful girl but that's all." Ray was slowly turning red and his eyes refused to look into mine. He was lying and I knew it but I didn't really care.

"So, what are you reading?"

"It's called Walking Naked, it's about cliques and how harmful they can really be. I only have a page left so I already know what's happened. It's a very sad story."

"What happens in it?" I sighed and brought back the images from the book. It truly made you think about things you never thought of.

"It's about this girl named Megan. She's got the most powerful group in school. Well, she gets stuck in detention with the Freak, a girl named Perdita. Megan and Perdita become friends but Megan's friends can't accept it. They make her choosebetween them and Perdita. She chooses her group but only after does she realize that she made the wrong choice. Well, one day Perdita is trying to tell her something and Megan and her friends start calling her a freak in front of the whole school. Perdita kills herself a few days later." I was silent. Suicide had always been a touchy thing for me.

I don't wish to explain why. You'll find out later.


	11. Halloween

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_Halloween is on its way,_

_If only it were here to stay._

_Ghouls and Ghosts to bring on fright,_

_Adrenalin mixed with pure delight._

_All Hallows Eve or Day of the Dead,_

_No matter what you call it, you're sure to bring on dread._

I looked at the poem on my Halloween Party invitation and smiled at my witty-ness. Strangely enough the poem had just come to me. The party started at seven and ended at two in the morning. I'm going to be a pimp and I'm praying no one else is going to be the same thing. I haven't told anyone. I wanted it to be a surprise. Bridget is coming as a geisha, Robbie is going as Frankenstein, Ray is going as a bottle of ketchup (don't ask why), and Lily has yet to reveal her costume choice.

When a passed out the invitations I was surprised at how many people were looking forward to coming. I was just giving them to people I knew, not really people I hung out with but just randomly knew. Only after my party would I realize that I should have gone through my invite list more carefully.

I was handing my invites to my friends Nathan and Kate when I heard Lily and Ray talking around the corner in the seniors lounge.

"I know I shouldn't feel this way since I'm the one that broke things off but…I guess it's just hard dealing with the fact that, well…I'm not number 1 anymore. Is that wrong of me? I mean, I should be happy for him…right? He's happy now, he has something I couldn't compete with and that I couldn't give him but…I can't forget about him, about everything we've been through. I mean, with all the crap we went though and still managed to make it out with our lives, something we were close to losing. I don't know, I guess I never planned on Bridget coming into the picture."

"I know how you feel. Things were going great with Grace and I and…well like you said, Bridget came into the picture. I thought things were going good and I thought I could be happy for Travis and Bridget but…I was sadly wrong. So I guess we're in the same boat, you want Travis and I want Bridget." I heard a scuffle and I imagined that Lily stood up.

"I don't want Travis! Not if I'm going to be second best. I am _sick_ and _tired_ of being second best! That's how it was with Audrey and that's how it's going to be with Bridget. The two people I couldn't compete with for Travis! God I just want to scream!" Lily stormed past me not even taking notice to the fact that I was right there.

I walked into the room and stood next to Ray.

"You should have told me man. I knew you liked Bridg but…I can't believe you. How come you didn't tell me that Lily and you felt this way?"

"Don't get mad at me man!"

"I'm not mad at you!" I snapped. "I'm mad at myself for not noticing it!" I flung my bag hurtling to the ground and plopped down on the couch. "I don't know what to do Ray. I'm just so confused."

"Yah, I know the feeling." I smirked.

"I bet you do." Ray took a moment to comprehend the comment and shot up with an outraged, "Hey!" We both started laughing and it seemed to calm my tense muscles.


End file.
